Truth Or Dare
by Rav3n Owl
Summary: Harry and the other fifth-year Gryffindor's decide to play a game of truth or dare. When Seamus dares Harry to snog Malfoy, what will the consequences, or rewards, be?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter books, other than a copy of the books themselves. This was written because it wouldn't get out of my head. No profit is being made on this. **  
Warning: **Draco/Harry pairing. M/M. Yaoi. Male/Male kissing. It's rather innocent.  
**Summary:** Harry and the other fifth-year Gryffindor's decide to play a game of truth or dare. When Seamus dares Harry to snog Malfoy, what will the consequences, or rewards, be?

* * *

It was a game of truth or dare, mixed with Firewhiskey and the euphoria of Gryffindor beating Slytherin in the match that day, that had Harry in this current predicament.

The Gryffindor golden boy was currently trying to think of a way to avoid the dare he'd been given to do on Saturday. It was Monday now, and he still had no idea how to avoid fulfilling the dare.

It had been Seamus' idea of a joke, he knew; but that didn't stop him from shooting a murderous glare towards the Irish boys' bed. Harry, pathetic as he was, refused to leave the fifth year boys dormitory until he had come up with a way around the dare.

Even Hermione couldn't come up with a solution other than the most obvious one: Harry would just have to snog Draco Malfoy.

If he didn't do it, he'd have to run starkers across the Quidditch Pitch during the next Quidditch match. Harry didn't particularly want everybody in the school to see him starkers, however.

Harry growled to himself and punched his pillow in frustration. He didn't want to bloody snog Malfoy. Well, he sort of did, but that was besides the point. And even if he did manage to work up the courage to snog Malfoy, how was he going to do it? It's not like he could just go up to the Slytherin and snog him outright… Wait a minute!

Harry smiled for the first time that morning and let out a shaky breath. Who said he couldn't just snog the Slytherin out of the blue? It'd be the best surprise tactic, and not even Seamus would suspect it. The Gryffindor gave a whoop of joy and leaped out of bed, going into the bathroom to shower. He had a plan, and he was going to see it through.

_And this way,_ he thought to himself with a vicious grin, _no one will have to see me naked. _

* * *

Harry walked quickly out of the Gryffindor common room, his bag slapping against his leg. He didn't think he would actually be going to classes after he kissed Malfoy, but he needed something to hold his Invisibility Cloak.

He'd left it so long that it was almost lunchtime, which was perfect considering that he had to snog Malfoy in public. He winced thinking of how people would react to the kiss and how the press would react and discredit him even more in the eyes of the public.

_But,_ he reminded himself with a deep breath, _it's only for a dare. No matter if you think the blonde git _is _incredibly fit and you've often fantasized about snogging him…_

Shaking his head, Harry hurried down the flights of stairs, wanting to get down to the Great Hall before his burst of confidence disappeared.

As it was, he could feel the oath from the game pushing his movements into a rushed pace. He scowled briefly; he knew that the oath had only been cast to keep them from chickening out of the game, but he still didn't like the fact that he felt compelled to do this.

_It's not like you'd do it otherwise, _his brain told him in a voice that sounded like Hermione's.

He grinned ruefully, knowing that it was the truth. He wouldn't dare act on his feelings he had for the blonde Slytherin if not for the dare. So in a way, he was thankful that Seamus had dared him to do this.

Harry's hurried pace slowed as he came down the last flight of stairs before the corridor that would take him to the Great Hall. This was the last chance he'd have to back out if he wanted to.

He was tempted to. After all, Malfoy was his enemy, and a boy to boot. He had no idea how Malfoy would act other than in anger. But what was life without a little risk? He was nervous, but he squared his shoulders and a look of determination positioned itself on his face. He strode forwards, dodging the students that had appeared whilst he was contemplating his next move.

Harry knew that people were pointing at him and talking about him, but he ignored them. He'd grown accustomed to it during his previous school years. Up ahead, he spotted Ron and Hermione coming in from outside. He felt a stab of regret. He'd missed Herbology. But, if they were coming in from that, it meant –

Harry's thoughts cut off abruptly as he saw Malfoy striding in through the doors, his hair sparkling in the late November sun, his robes flapping slightly as the wind ruffled them. He was talking to Parkinson with a slightly annoyed expression on his face, which only seemed to highlight his aristocratic features and made Harry draw in a sharp breath. He could imagine what those sharp cheekbones would feel like under his hand and against his face. What those soft, pouty lips would feel like pressed against his and parted so Harry could slip his tongue in and –

"Harry!" Hermione's cry shattered the thoughts in his head and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. It wasn't like Hermione knew what he was thinking… was it?

The way her eyes flickered between him and Malfoy made him nervous and he suspected the she was suspicious, but thankfully she didn't voice those suspicions as she and Ron drew nearer. Hermione's cry had caught the attention of the students lingering outside of the Great Hall and they parted to let the Gryffindor Prefects through.

It had also caught the attention of Malfoy and his Slytherin friends that had filled the Hall whilst Harry was lost in his fantasies. He could see the moment when Malfoy stopped talking to Parkinson and turned to look around the room until he spotted Harry. His face broke into a sneer, and his eyes sparked in something that looked like anger mixed with … no. It couldn't be.

For a moment Harry had been sure that there was a look of relief in Malfoy's eyes but that was shattered when Malfoy opened his mouth.

"Too good to join the rest of us in class are you, Potter?" his voice drawled loud enough to carry over the voices of the chattering students in the hall, effectively shutting them up. "Have another encounter with the Dark Lord did you?" his tone conveyed his sarcasm and disbelief even thought Harry knew Malfoy knew that Voldemort was back.

Harry reached out and placed his arm on Ron's, stopping the red head from reaching for his wand. "Remember Saturday." He said in a voice only Ron and Hermione could hear.

He wondered briefly how he would make his way over to Malfoy, snog him, and then leave with Malfoy being at the door, but then the Slytherin began walking towards him, sneering all the while.

Harry had to stamp down the impulse to pull out his wand and cast hexes on Draco. For one thing, he knew none of the teachers would like him if he that and for another, it would mean he'd have to run around the Quidditch Pitch naked, for the whole school to see.

Instead he remained quiet, counting in his head to keep from exploding. Malfoy's expression faltered as he drew nearer, but then his eyes fell on Harry's hand on Ron's arm.

"Holding hands with your boyfriend, Potter? I never assumed you for a ponce." Malfoy's tone was still haughty but had subtle undertones of something in it.

Harry didn't have the time to analyze Malfoy's words and tone, as he felt Ron wrench his arm away from Harry and raise his wand directly into Malfoy's face.

"Jealous Malfoy?" Harry answered, stepping forwards so that he was almost toe-to-toe with the other boy, shielding him unconsciously from Ron's wand.

Malfoy's face twisted into a grimace and he spat out, "Of course not! As if I'd be jealous of – mmph!"

His reply was rudely cut off as Harry launched himself at the Slytherin, to the shock of the on looking students who hadn't dissipated whilst Harry and Malfoy were exchanging insults.

Harry felt his lips connect with Malfoy's and he tilted a little to the right to avoid the kiss from being a complete disaster.

The soft lips that were under his were still opened and Harry took advantage of that, shoving his tongue in Malfoy's mouth and caressing the inside of it. His hands came into play and he placed them on Malfoy's hips gingerly to keep him in place, and continued his exploration of the Slytherin's mouth. He tasted even better than Harry had imagined. Malfoy's mouth tasted like mint, and sugar, and pumpkin juice and something that was entirely Malfoy.

He gave a soft moan and renewed his efforts to snog the life out of Malfoy. It was then that Harry felt something he'd never expected: Malfoy was tentatively snogging him back, and his hands came up to rest on Harry's shoulders. Harry increased his grip on Malfoy's hips and that's when the Slytherin must have come back to his senses. The hands on Harry's shoulders dug in painfully and he roughly pushed the Gryffindor boy away.

Harry opened his eyes as he was pushed backwards, the unexpectedness of the motion almost causing him to sprawl on the floor, but he caught himself just in time and stared at Draco – he meant Malfoy – with wide eyes as he gasped for air.

The other boy's face was bright pink and his eyes were cloudy with lust and anger. His breathing was rapid and he seemed too dumbstruck for words.

Harry could feel the oath from the game dissipate now that he'd completed his dare and he attempted to walk backwards slowly so that he wouldn't snap Malfoy out of his gaze.

It didn't work however. Malfoy shook his head roughly and advanced forwards.

"What in the name of Salazar was _that_, Potter?" he demanded viciously.

"It's called a kiss Malfoy. What, never had one of them before?" Harry asked, still backing up.

It seemed that the students that were gathered around, had forgotten how to move and Harry was grateful. At least this way, Harry could make a quick escape.

Malfoy was still encroaching on Harry and Harry was wondering how he'd be able to make a quick escape when the doors to the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall stood there.

All eyes went to her and although Harry wanted to stay, he used the opportunity to flee the scene leaving the other's to answer McGonagall's barked question. "Exactly what is going on here?"

Running into an alcove, Harry pulled out his cloak and threw it on himself, before continuing to move away from the hall.

He didn't know where he'd go for now, but he needed to put as much distance between himself and Malfoy as possible. As he ran, one thought kept repeating itself in his head.

_He kissed me back. Malfoy kissed me back._

-TBC-

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know I should probably by updating my other fics right about now, and writing all the chapters I need for them, but this fic wouldn't leave me alone. There's another 2 more chapters after this, and then it will be complete. I don't know when it will be complete, but hopefully by the end of the year. :D I know I've been slack, and I really have no excuse for it, but hopefully this fic will make up for it!

**Read and Review please? **


End file.
